Booster Gold
Humiliated in his own time-period, the 25th century, Michael Jon Carter stole future technology and a security robot named Skeets and traveled back into the 20th century to become the greatest hero you've never heard of: Booster Gold! Biography Early Life Michael Jon Carter was born on December 29th, in the year 2442. He grew up to be a foolhardy and egotistical man, and his only stand out talents were his notorious silver tongue, and his ability to promote himself. Never having been the best student growing up, he took a much deeper liking to sports, and football more specifically. Eventually he acquired a scholarship, and proceeded to become a star of college football, and even gained the nickname 'Booster'. However, being the scheming and selfish man we've all come to know and love, Michael started actually betting on his own games. He was caught rather quickly, and was banned from playing the sport altogether. Interest in History Forced to take a part-time job at the Metropolis Space Museum, Michael 'Booster' Carter was down, out, and on his last leg. On his nights alone at the museum, Michael began to to take an interest in 21st Century history, particularly in that time period's Superheroes and Villains. After some time he became completely fed up with where his life was going, and began to concoct a scheme. Through the aid of a museum security robot called Skeets, Michael took a Legion Flight Ring from a display involving the Legion of Super-Heroes and a Force Field Belt that belonged to Brainiac 5. He also acquired a power suit that granted him Super Strength and belonged to an unknown Superhero. Lastly he took wrist bands that released Force Bolts and using Rip Hunter's Time Sphere he sets off for the 20th Century along with Skeets who possessed some historical records dating back to pre-20th Century history. Powers and Abilities Quantum Energy Physiology: * Time Travel ** Retrocognition * Energy Projection * Flight * Intangibility * Temporal Resistance Equipment Power Suit: In lieu of any Meta-Human powers, Booster Gold uses an advanced micro-circuitry-powered all-purpose combat suit that allows him a wide range of options to use in combat. * Enhanced Durability: The suit is extremely durable, very lightweight, and easy to wear. The suit itself is able to withstand bullets without losing its integrity (although being shot hurts). * Superhuman Strength: The micro-circuitry woven into the mesh affords Booster a high measure of super-strength, enough to easily shift twenty tons - and a great deal more if he exerts himself. However, Booster must take into account the fact that attempting to lift things that heavy often causes them to fall apart under their own weight. * Force Field Generation: The suit is capable of generating a force-field that in prior incarnations was powerful enough to take a direct punch from Doomsday and leave Booster intact (this fried the force-field though, and eventually the suit didn't fare much better). It remains constant at that level for the current incarnation. * Time-Travel Circuitry: At some point, Booster had time-travel circuitry built into his suit, enabling him to travel through the time stream, both into the past and the future. * Gauntlets: The suit is able to provide powerful energy blasts, via blasters in the costume's gauntlets. At their highest setting, the blasts are capable of plowing through two solid feet of concrete. * Visor Devices: Booster's visor is outfitted with both sensory amplification devices (both auditory and visual) and a HUD for targeting and threat-identification. ** Enhanced Vision: The visor provides broad scanning along the electromagnetic spectrum, providing infrared, ultraviolet, and X-ray vision. ** Enhanced Hearing Category:Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Justice League Category:Armor Users Category:Time Travelers